


Does This Make You Mine?

by alexeimikhail, FreudianSlaps



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Time, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexeimikhail/pseuds/alexeimikhail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreudianSlaps/pseuds/FreudianSlaps
Summary: Countless times he had thought about pressing his face close to his neck, just to breathe him in. There were hints, glances between them, and sometimes when the white gull flowed a little too freely... Being Witchers, the cultural taboo against two alphas together was practically irrelevant. Being sterile, there was little real regard for what was considered traditional. Taking any partner could be considered deviant by a conservative minded alderman.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113
Collections: The Witcher Secret Santa 2020





	Does This Make You Mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyTrashMother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTrashMother/gifts).



> Merry merry and jingle jangle!!! This is my secret santa gift for FairyTrashMother!

“You know, for once, you could set the snares and I could just eat half the game,” Lambert said with no real venom as Aiden tossed the last of his rabbit bones into the fire.

“I know you like to feel useful,” Aiden replied with a sly smile. He reached for his flask, and took a slow swallow of something potent before he offered it to Lambert, “Here. Consider it a gracious gift for the mighty hunter.”

Lambert took the flask with a snort, sniffed at the contents, then took a drink for himself. Though the Redanian herbal was strong, he knew there was a fainter flavor that lingered on his tongue. They both knew Lambert had his own flask, but despite that, Aiden almost always insisted on sharing his. When Lambert turned back to return the alcohol, Aiden was watching him with intent. The flask was handed off, and Lambert couldn’t help but notice how Aiden let his lips drag against the rim of it before he took another drink of his own.

Lambert shifted under the heat of that gaze, turning his attention to their small fire. It was easier to stare at the smouldering embers rather than meet Aiden’s expectant gaze. 

“I’ll be heading north. After Hagge,” he said after a moment. Aiden hummed in quiet acknowledgment and Lambert continued, “If you don’t have a place for the winter-“

“I’ve made arrangements,” Aiden said as the other witcher trailed off, his smile sharp and unflinching. Lambert grunts and looks away. Aiden moved to change the subject, “I saw you going through your alchemy supplies earlier… is there something you need?”

Lambert did not answer immediately. For a moment he appeared taken aback, but he couldn’t have expected to hide anything from another witcher. Aiden watched as Lambert ran a hand over the back of his own neck, then scratched his growing stubble in what almost looked like nervous contemplation. 

“I wouldn’t charge you too many crowns if you needed to buy something from my pack, wolf,” he added, hoping to dispel whatever anxiety had crept up on the other witcher with a bit of levity. It seemed to work, as Lambert threw him a look. 

“You’re the one who owes me a drought of thunderbolt,” he countered, his expression turning smug when Aiden rolled his eyes, “I doubt you have anything I don’t, and especially not what I need.”

Aiden filed away that information for a later date. Instead of pressing the matter he settled back onto his bed roll and sighed. He folded his arms behind his head, and stared upwards at the dark and speckled night sky. After a moment, he heard Lambert do the same. Content with things, Aiden closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The smoke from the fire didn’t drown out the subtler scents of their small camp. The rich leather and wood musk that Aiden had come to associate with Lambert was as familiar as it was tempting. Countless times he had thought about pressing his face close to his neck, just to breathe him in. There were hints, glances between them, and sometimes when the white gull flowed a little too freely... Being Witchers, the cultural taboo against two alphas together was practically irrelevant. Being sterile, there was little real regard for what was considered traditional. Taking any partner could be considered deviant by a conservative minded alderman. 

Aiden made room for Lambert. It had been difficult enough to secure his friendship. Anything more would be had at his pace or not at all. Still, Lambert always hesitated. 

—

Aiden woke up just as dawn was cresting. There was a soft mist on the ground, and their small fire had long reduced itself to ash. Immediately, something felt wrong. When he sat up, he noticed first that Lambert’s scent was gone. It only lingered faintly over his empty bed roll. Secondly, Lambert himself was nowhere to be seen. Aiden could pick out a trail leading away from their camp, but jarring the scent that hung over it was something wet and thick with musk. 

Immediately Aiden’s eyes dilated as he recognized the unmistakable twang of  _ heat  _ on the air. 

“Lambert?” He called to the empty campsite as he rose to his feet, shouldering both of his blades as he made to follow the obvious trail leaving their camp. When there was no reply, Aiden continued following the snapped twigs and crushed undergrowth. When he came to a small clearing, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Lambert was facing away from him, kneeling as he dug through the undergrowth. His jacket and gloves had been tossed aside. 

Then Aiden took another breath. Leather. Wood. Musk. 

“Lambert.” Aiden repeated, not moving from where he stood at the clearing’s edge. 

Lambert hissed out a profanity and turned his head sharply to glare at the other witcher. He was flushed, and sweat was evident on his brow. It took his eyes a second to focus on Aiden. 

“I just- I just need some fucking ginseng root- Don’t you come any fucking closer-“ he warned then slowly began to rise to his feet. He reached for his sword at his back, only to realize there was nothing there. Another foul word left his lips, and he bared his teeth like a cornered animal, “This isn’t-“

Aiden blinked.

“You’re in heat.”

“No fucking shit,” Lambert spat back. He looked ready to flee, with tension in every line of his body. When Aiden only raised his hands in submission, he deflated slightly, and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. With a shuddering exhale, he looked back towards Aiden with an evident glare, as if daring the other witcher to say something. When nothing immediately came, he huffed and looked away.

“I don’t have any ginseng root...and it doesn’t grow this far north,” Aiden finally said after a moment, making Lambert bristle once more.

“You think I don’t know that?” He retorted, then let loose another lone expletive. He started pacing, obviously full of energy he was having difficulty redirecting.

“Come back to camp.”

“What do I look like? You’re not naive, Aiden, and neither am I,” Lambert hissed, “Leave me be-”

“Come back to camp,” he repeated, daring to take a step towards Lambert. He could feel his usually sluggish heartbeat thudding in his chest, “Let me help you.”

Lambert glared, but didn’t flee or attack. He watched him approach with dark, dilated eyes, and flinched when Aiden reached to place a placating hand on his shoulder.

“This isn’t your problem to solve,” he said with a further huff, not meeting Aiden’s eyes.

“And if I want it to be?”

—

The short walk back to camp was silent. The morning air still held the night’s chill, and once they were back, Aiden immediately cast igni to start their fire once more. Lambert went to where his waterskin hung, and greedily drank from it as he watched Aiden toss their bedrolls into a pile. He added Lambert’s forgotten jacket and some spare clothes from each of their packs, then stared at his creation. It wasn’t much of anything, but it was better than the forest floor.

“Is that supposed to be a nest?” Lambert asked as he dragged the back of his wrist over his mouth. There was an air of amusement about him as he started to pull his sweat-damp tunic off over his own head. Still, he added it to the heap, “It looks like shit.” 

“Fine. Okay. What do you need?” Aiden asked, already shouldering off his swords and moving an awkward, respectful distance away. With every inhale he was hit with Lambert’s scent, and it made him thrum just beneath the surface. His mouth watered with anticipation, and he could see the desire mirrored in Lambert’s body language, though he clearly tried to mask it. Lambert looked at him for a long moment, then rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve done this before.”

“Never with another witcher.” Unsaid was  _ never with someone I wanted quite so badly.  _

“It’s the same shit,” Lambert replied with a huff, crossing the few feet between the two of them, “You must’ve fucked other witchers before. Extrapolate.”

Aiden didn’t want to think about other witchers. He stared at Lambert’s mouth as he talked, and once he had said his last jibe, he reached up to lightly grip his chin, his thumb briefly brushing over his bottom lip

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“You don’t have to,” Lambert grumbled, reaching forward to tug impatiently at the laces of Aiden’s trousers. He pushed him backwards as he did so, and Aiden let Lambert direct him, putting only enough resistance up to keep himself from being knocked down. 

Aiden exhaled sharply as Lambert palmed against his front, the question that had been on his tongue melting away. With Lambert’s smell and his unflinching resolve, it was only logical that Aiden would be half hard. This seemed to satisfy Lambert, who droped to his knees in front of him. With an unceremonious yank, he pulled Aiden down to his level, then shoved him onto his ass. 

“I want to,” Aiden admitted as Lambert finished undressing. He didn’t hide the way he appreciated the other Witcher’s body. Lambert snorted in response, but when Aiden reached for the back of his head, he let him pull him forward. 

He didn’t bother easing into something soft. Lambert obviously didn’t have the patience for that, so instead he bit against his bottom lip before sliding his tongue along the seam of his mouth. Reluctant or surprised by Aiden’s enthusiasm, Lambert hesitated before he sucked against his tongue, then quickly crawled forward to straddle his lap. Aiden took a deep breath and found it heavy with the heady scent of their mutual arousal. His other hand found Lambert’s hip, and he squeezed him in a way he hoped was reassuring. Lambert didn’t seem to want or need that, grabbing Aiden’s hand and moving it onto the meat of his ass cheek. 

Aiden had appreciated Lambert before. When they shared a bath or a room, he hadn’t hidden his flirtatious glances. Lambert had always seemed oblivious or uninterested. 

He groped him openly now, letting his fingers dig into him. Lambert made an impatient noise and ground down into his lap as he reached down to free Aiden’s cock from the confines of his trousers. Liberated, Aiden firmed and filled out in Lambert’s hand. With a strong shove directed to the center of his chest, Aiden found himself on his back. He propped himself up on his elbows, and watched with rapt attention as Lambert reached behind himself to spread his dripping slick over his fingers. Aiden’s nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath, but he hesitated to interrupt. 

The urge to flip the other witcher onto his back was there, but Aiden liked the feel of Lambert’s weight on his thighs and the bullheaded confidence with which he pushed himself into position above him. When Lambert’s slick-wet fingers curled around his shaft, Aiden’s head fell to the side and he groaned. Not one to be a selfish lover, he reached for Lambert, only to be pushed onto his back once more. 

“Don’t need you to act like this is anything,” Lambert grunted out, placing either of his palms on Aiden’s chest as he angled his hips. He reached between his thighs to move Aiden into position and huffed out a sigh of pleasure as he felt the head of him slide and slip against his dripping hole. 

“Lambert, I’m not-“ Aiden started, but was cut off by the sudden tight, wet heat that swallowed his swollen cockhead. With a soft profanity, Lambert slowly sank down into Aiden’s lap. Even as slick as he was, he took his time. The stretch was intense but bearable, if the way he bit his bottom lip and if his soft sounds of pleasure were any indication. Once fully seated, he sat still for a moment, giving his body time to adjust. Slowly, he started to rock back and forth, working himself into a steady roll of his hips. 

“You like that, kitten?” Lambert taunted after Aiden gave a low groan. Aiden rose up and grabbed the back of Lambert’s head to pull him down into another kiss. Lambert indulged him for a moment, before pulling away to shift the angle he was taking him. Aiden’s hands slid down Lambert’s front, appreciating the expense of muscle and hair. One hand moved to Lambert’s plump ass as the other curled around his shaft. His thumb pressed against the fluid that dripped from his tip, and he smeared it down past his flare in one fluid pass.

“Like it a lot,” Aiden admitted shamelessly, grinning in satisfaction as his touch made Lambert’s cocksure attitude disappear for just a moment. His eyes rolled back as Aiden stroked him in time with the roll of his hips. “Like  _ you _ a lot-“

Something like pain briefly flashed across Lambert’s features, and Aiden’s hands both moved onto his waist. Before Aiden could ask what was wrong, Lambert tightened around him and sent him reeling with the sudden pressure, “Don’t just say shit like that-”

Aiden bit his tongue rather than argue. He was getting lost in the moment. His thoughts were falling away as Lambert’s almost punishing pace pushed him closer to the edge. His thighs flexed to lift himself to meet every downward roll of Lambert’s body, and he could feel the tightness twisting within him. Reaching up once more, he pulled Lambert down until he could press his face against his neck. He took another heavy, heady breath, and kissed him from the underside of his jaw to the top of his shoulder. 

“Do you want-” Aiden started, his lips and stubble dragging against Lambert’s skin as he spoke against him. Rather than finish his question, he pressed his teeth against his neck. Lambert made a noise not so distant from a plea, but Aiden withheld, “Because I do, Lambert, fuck, I’m close and I just want-”

“Yes, goddamnit,” Lambert interrupted, and that was all Aiden needed to hear before he bit down. It wouldn’t break the skin or leave much of a mark on a witcher. Bruises never lasted long on their kind. Lambert felt it all the same. He sank down on the full length of Aiden’s shaft, and he felt him swell and stretch him to the brim. A flood of desperate pleasure hit him, and as Aiden filled him with his hot seed, Lambert spilled in spurts over his stomach and chest. He went almost limp on top of him. 

For a few moments both men let their breathing even out. Aiden’s hands were all over Lambert, stroking him far too softly. They ran up and down his back in soothing caresses, and if Lambert wasn’t momentarily dazed, he might have gotten angry once more. 

“Fuck,” Lambert said after a beat. He could feel Aiden kissing along his neck, over the markless patch of skin he had bitten. Slowly he pushed himself up again, shifting his hips from side to side to test how firmly they were tied. With a frustrated sound he realized Aiden was firmly stuck, and he pushed himself up onto his hands so he could scowl down at the other witcher properly. He was prepared to find a smirk, a taunt, some kind of derision on Aiden’s features, but the other Witcher’s expression was soft and almost adoring. 

“Feeling better?” Aiden asked after Lambert averted his eyes. 

He gave a soft grunt in response, then slowly pushed himself up into nearly a sitting position before asking gruffly “Does it normally take you this long to go down?” 

“Not longer than the average alpha,” Aiden said slowly, the implication of that question dawning on him, “Lambert, have you…. never...“

Lambert didn’t say anything further, which was telling enough. Aiden pushed himself up, grit his teeth as he shifted positions, then slowly circled his arms low around Lambert’s waist. Once he was sitting up properly, he pressed a kiss against Lambert’s collar bone, then stared into his face until the other witcher had to meet his gaze. 

“Well, fuck, Aiden, have  _ you _ ?” Lambert protested, a scowl settling on his features. Still, he tentatively rested his hands on Aiden’s shoulders. As much as he tried to resist and resent the sudden softness, he found himself leaning into the light touches. 

“A time or two,” Aiden admitted without hesitation. He pressed another kiss to Lambert’s shoulder, just south of where he had bitten him. Though there was barely a mark, it still felt tender, and Lambert found himself angling his head to wordlessly encourage Aiden to continue as his own mind raced, “I didn’t dislike it.”

After a few moments of contemplative silence, Lambert tested their bond again. With concentrated relaxation and a sharp inhale, he slid off of Aiden. Now free, he didn’t go far, collapsing into a heap on the bedrolls beside him. He pillowed his head on his folded arms, lying prone. Aiden shifted down so he was lying on his side beside him, one arm draping over his back. 

“Can I get you something?” Aiden asked, tracing the divot of Lambert’s spine in what he hoped were soothing strokes. Lambert only grunted in response. When nothing more was forthcoming, Aiden slipped away from him, returning shortly with Lambert’s water skin and some dried figs he had stashed away in his pack. Lambert turned his head when Aiden settled in beside him and his eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. Aiden seemed unperturbed, offering him the water and fruit by setting either down within his reach. 

“Figs?” Lambert asked with a scoff, but he reached for the bag anyway. Satisfaction curled in Aiden’s gut as he watched Lambert eat. When he caught Aiden staring, he rolled his eyes, “Don’t think this makes you some great provider. I can feed my fucking self, and you, too, on most occasions.”

Aiden chuckled and looked away as he reclined on their makeshift pallet, “Yes, of course, you’re a big strong witcher who doesn’t need anyone.” 

Lambert threw a fig at Aiden’s chest, and when they looked back at one another they were both grinning. 

“So... ‘kitten.’ Where did that come from?” Aiden asked with a quirked brow. If Lambert could have flushed, he would have, but instead he forced a cocky grin. 

“You didn’t complain,” he pointed out, “And you’ve called me ‘wolf’ since that damned ogre. It’s only fair.”

“The connotations are a little different,” Aiden pointed out with a short, amused huff. Lambert stretched comfortably beside him, but Aiden could already see the restless energy building back up within him. He started to fidget, and soon he found he was unable to get comfortable, rolling onto his side, then his back. 

“Ugh. I can still feel  _ it _ inside of me… fucking gross,” Lambert muttered, shifting his hips and glaring up at the early morning sky. His heartbeat hadn’t picked up, but Aiden could smell the cresting of his hormones. Lambert smelled like sex. Lambert smelled like Aiden.

Aiden shifted back onto his side, then leaned over to press an apologetic kiss to Lambert’s shoulder before flashing him a grin. He pressed his face against his neck and breathed, then rolled so that he was kneeling over Lambert’s thigh. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Lambert asked with no real malice as he felt Aiden’s stubble scratch against his neck as he trailed his lips along his skin. Aiden felt Lambert’s hands rise to his waist, and he hummed encouragingly, “I’m not- I don’t need you to-You don’t have to do this sappy shit… I’m fine with just… fucking.“

“And if I want to?” Aiden asked as he eased himself downwards, letting his refilling cock press against Lambert’s upper thigh while his kisses trailed up his jaw and to his ear, “Do you want me to stop, wolf?”

“Yes. Shut up. No. Fuck,” Lambert muttered, pushing off the ground to grind up against Aiden. Fresh slick mixed with the spend inside of him, and he could feel his heart picking up once more. Lambert turned his face towards Aiden’s, catching his mouth in a rough kiss that ended with a tug to his bottom lip and then a low growl, “Stop dicking around and knot me.”

—-

It took until nearly sunset for Lambert’s heat to run its course. Aiden had torn a particularly worn shirt into rags for them to try and minimize the mess, but he doubted either of them were going to feel clean until they had a proper bath. Lazy and beyond sated, Aiden wasn’t quite ready to be clean yet. He could smell Lambert on himself, and himself on Lambert. Their combined scent hung over the pathetic nest, and without a thorough washing and at least a day spent in the sun, nothing amongst the bedrolls would be free of the smell. 

Lying on his stomach with one arm draped across Lambert’s waist, Aiden found himself almost dozing as he watched Lambert stare up at the tree-ringed sky. Sensing eyes on him, Lambert turned to look back at Aiden, but he didn’t bother forcing a scowl as their golden gazes met.

“What are you staring at?” he asked quietly, even as he reached down to brush his knuckles against the back of the hand that rested on his hip. Aiden didn’t respond immediately, instead he gave Lambert a silent, slow blink of contentment. Lambert snorted and cut his eyes away, before he said, with a smug smirk, “What’s wrong, cat got your-”

“Oh, I’ve never heard that one before. If I recall,  _ you’ve _ had my tongue plenty today, wolf,” Aiden interrupted. 

Lambert gave a short laugh as he slowly shook his head,“Did we really… waste the whole day…”

“I wouldn’t say it was wasted,” Aiden countered with a chuckle of his own, that sobered up as he felt Lambert move beside him, “How are you feeling?”

“Filthy,” Lambert admitted, “Need more than a rag to get all of your spend off of me.”

“What, you don’t want to keep it?” Aiden asked with a smirk. Even with a proper bath, Lambert was going to reek of sex, of Aiden, for at least the next week. Even longer to other witchers. “I’ll pay for a bath for you in Hagge. Does that sound fair?”

Lambert snorted, but with his following silence, he seemed to agree. 

There were plenty of things they could talk about. Questions danced on the tip of Aiden’s tongue, but he bit them back. This thing between them felt fragile. Then Lambert shattered the silence. 

“This won’t happen again,” Lambert advised Aiden quietly, as if he sensed what the cat witcher wouldn’t ask. 

“...and if I wanted it to?”

“I won’t be your fuck toy,” Lambert snapped, his whole body suddenly bristling, “I’m no one’s bitch, Aiden, and don’t think because you caught me without my suppressant that this makes me your hole to fuck-“

“Is that how you see me? Is that how you think I see you?” Aiden asked as he withdrew his touch and rolled onto his back. The silence that returned was tense and uncomfortable. Aiden felt Lambert moving beside him, and when he finally looked his way, he saw his fingers tracing the barely present bruise over his neck. 

“How… do you see me, then?” Lambert asked slowly as he rolled onto his side to face Aiden. 

“You’re a prick,” Aiden said with a completely straight face, that broke into a sunshine grin, “A poor gwent player. A sore loser. Snorer. Excellent swordsman. Wickedly precise alchemist. One of the best men I’ve ever known.”

Lambert lightly punched Aiden’s shoulder, and the cat witcher looked back to his face. 

“This doesn’t change any of that, wolf. Nothing has to change at all,” Aiden added, gesturing between them, “If you’ve taken all you want from me… I’m not so tangled in my own knot that I would risk losing your friendship.”

For once Lambert seemed unable to run his mouth. He looked over Aiden’s face as if he were trying to find a lie hidden there. Earnest and open, Aiden’s return gaze didn’t waver. 

“If you buy me jewelry, I am absolutely kicking your ass.”

“Oh, darling wolf, I most certainly am  _ now.” _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this fic in the bath tub, tbh. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be honest, I'm seriously considering continuing this thread, but that would be a separate, sequel fic. Catch me on tumblr as rebrandedslaps, where you can ask me for my discord info over an ask.


End file.
